


Beach Slut

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: 4P, Creampie, F/M, Gangbang, Insane Amounts of Cum, Loss of self control, Low Anal, Low Fellatio, Low Gangbang, Low Triple Penetration, Masochist Elements, Mind Break, Multi, POV First Person, Pain, Prostitute Main Character, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex for Money, Sexual Assault, Slut Main Character, huge cock, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: My name is Cassidy Slut, and yes that was indeed my last name, a 23 year old heir to a run-down shack that served fried fish by the seaside. Our food wasn’t disgusting, but it wasn’t exactly delicious either, the use of oil was extreme and the large amount of salt left a tingling pain on your tongue, either way our food alone wasn’t enough to keep the shack running for more than one more generation. Resorting to prostitution, I found myself enjoying the taste of men and the feeling of sex...Oh look, here comes another shy young man for me to enjoy... there's no way anything can go wrong...





	

“Fuck… I’m coming already…” A young man grunts as his thrusts grow more erratic inside my vaginal walls. I could hear the embarrassment in his voice, no surprise there since it’s barely even been 5 minutes since we began.

“What? Dude, isn’t that a little quick…” Another young man snickers as he pushes my head down to his balls, his pubic hair tickling my nostrils as the smell of dried semen and other various odors wafts into my nose, the awkward position forcing me to take in everything. 

“I can’t help it man, her pussy is just so tight.” The first young man retorts as his rod throbs inside me, his ejaculation almost imminent. 

“Actually… I’m pretty close too…” Yet another young man confesses as he pushes as deep into my ass as possible, hoping to get maximum pleasure out of my dirty hole. I smile as I try to help the young man out, squeezing my anal walls as I try to give him that extra push. Realizing that they were trying to hold back, I decide to pull myself off of the cock in my face and push them a little.

“Don’t stop~ I’m gonna cum~” I seductively tease as I dive right back onto the throbbing erection twitching between my eyes, pushing his length as deep into my throat as I could go, all the while keeping my mouth vacuum tight. Knowing that he was the furthest from orgasm, I decide to place all my efforts onto the cock in my mouth, my tongue licking his entire length as I suck the base of his rod, while at the same time contracting my throat as I squeeze the cock juice out of his member. 

“I’m coming!” All three of the guys banging me groans as they release their creamy white sperm into my body, every single hole on me filled with delicious man juice. I scream as I fake an orgasm, hoping that my act would give me a little extra from my innocent, young customers.

………..

“Come back anytime!” I wave goodbye to the three dudes that were using me; pride, embarrassment and fulfillment all over their faces as they walk away, satisfied. I, on the other hand, simply sighed as I count the green papers in my hand while redressing myself with my tight crop top and short shorts that only exaggerated my natural appeal, slightly disappointed that, even after all the acting I did, I could only squeeze out only a little extra dough from my naive clients. 

My name is Cassidy Slut, and yes that was indeed my last name, a 23 year old heir to a run-down shack that served fried fish by the seaside. Our food wasn’t disgusting, but it wasn’t exactly delicious either, the use of oil was extreme and the large amount of salt left a tingling pain on your tongue, either way our food alone wasn’t enough to keep the shack running for more than one more generation. 

Passed down from my great-grandfather’s time, the Seaside Snack Shack was my family’s pride and joy, the years of pleasing customers and enjoying their warm smiles the best years my family had ever experienced, but all of that happiness disappeared instantly once my dad took over. Horrible at cooking, my father could barely even fry an egg without burning something down. Although he had practiced the family recipes and could even produce something barely passable, the difference in taste and texture drove all of our customers away, threatening the slim chances of survival the shack had left. 

Because of that I had decided that I would keep the family business running, and that I would do it the only way I knew how, through whoring. Growing up on the beach, I knew how often the young men lusted over my body, my long blonde hair and deep blue eyes a striking factor that captivated the weak hearts of young men, but the biggest appeal I had was my breasts, my large DD-cup breasts. 

Noticing how I could profit by simply showing off a little, or maybe hold a dick or two, I jumped right into the bandwagon and rode off. It started with simple stripteases, earning about $20 for every show, before moving on to touching and feeling, although that had only increased my earnings to about $40 per session.

Time was precious in my family, the business on the verge of closing, and I knew I needed to get more money, and fast. That was when I decided to give myself away, allowing the perverted men to not only touch, but actually fuck my tits. Although I could earn about $60 from tit-jobs alone, the desire for money grew larger day by day, until eventually I had given myself up completely, offering all of my holes. 

My income grew tremendously since then, each session earning me about $150 minimum, my knockout body easily racking up my worth. I didn’t realize it then, but soon after doing it for a while I had realized that money was no longer the main purpose of my trips out, my mind completely dependent on something much more important and much more precious. 

I craved sex, my body shaped and molded to the perfect beach slut, my body servicing men and women of all ages, of all body shapes, of all races and of all religions. Sometimes working for more than 12 hours a day, or until my entire body ached all over, I became completely in love with sex, both with men and with women. 

With the money I had earned, I managed to keep the head of my family’s business above the water, my clients even visiting the shack to have a quick bite in order to catch a quick glimpse of me in my waitress uniform before pulling me aside and requesting for my services.

……………..

“Hello…” A meek young man approaches as I appear from behind the back of the abandoned building on the beachfront, the place where I would always wander around for customers, or for customers to find me. I smiled as I examined the young man; he looked no older than 18, his long bowl-cut black hair covered his eyes, his slender frame made him resemble a wimp and the bulge in his crotch was far from magnificent, maybe I could squeeze him in even after that intense 4P I just had. 

“Hey~” I whisper seductively as I wrap my arms around the young man’s slender arm, hoping to show off as much sex appeal as I could possibly muster as I try to coerce the young man into letting me service him. “Why don’t you let me help you relieve some… tension…” 

“Uhh… I mean… Sorry…” The young man shyly stares at his feet as he tries to avoid my eyes, a deep blush on his cheeks. I can’t take it any longer; I just want to tease this shy little boy until he cries…

“Aren’t you a cutie… Say, why don’t you let me play with you and you can pay me after…” I suggest as my hand crawls down his body and onto his crotch, my fingers purposefully brushing and stroking his flesh over his clothes. 

“YES!” The young man screams as he tenses up, the sudden outburst causing me to jump back in shock, the young man clearly nervous about what was happening. Amused, I pull the young man by the wrist into my private alley, my clothes quickly falling off my body and back onto the ground in which they were left less than an hour ago.

“Why don’t you let your big sister help you out of those clothes…?” I tease as I sultrily approach the young man, my fully exposed form clearly making the young man excited and nervous. Without waiting for an answer, I press my palm against the young man’s crotch, before slowly unzipping his fly and fishing out his manhood. 

“Cute~” I giggle as I cup the young man’s small and flaccid stick, my soft fingers expertly pressing and squeezing the common sensitive spots found on a man, my ministrations helping the young man to gain an erection. I smile as I watch the young man’s small rod grow and harden into a size that would please me, the small and flaccid cock slowly transforming into that of a satisfying size, but my gaze soon turns into a look of shock, the once small rod in my hands growing bigger and bigger the longer I hold onto it. 

“Wait… Isn’t that a little too big…” I question as I stare at the growing pole of sexual flesh, the stick of meat growing even bigger than what I would normally consider almost too big to fit inside me. It took about a minute before the young man’s rod finally began to settle, the large rod almost 8 inches in length and about an inch smaller in girth, a size clearly too large for the young man and definitely too thick for my body. 

“Umm… I don’t think I can do this…” I apologize to the young man as I push myself away from his monster, but the young man was clearly not willing to part with me. Before I could react, the young man easily knocks me over with a powerful tackle, my bare skin landing onto the hard and rocky ground with a painful thud. 

“Haa… Haa… Haa…” The young man breathes heavily as his previously shy and timid expression takes a complete 180, a look of pure beastly desires and lust dominating the young man’s appearance. 

“Wait… Hold on a moment…” I try to struggle out of the young man’s grasp, but the change in his body was clearly not just external. With strength comparable to a bodybuilder, the young man easily pins me down with just one of his hands, the other reaching for his large monster dong. “Woman… Woman…” The young man quietly repeats as he places the tip of his large rod at my entrance, his intentions clear as day. 

“WAIT!” I scream as I try to snap the young man out of his trance of lust, but my words fell on deaf ears as a sudden and sharp pain explodes through my body, the feeling of having my body tear apart registering inside my mind. 

“AHHHH!” I scream loudly as the young man begins to thrust his hips wildly, his hips pounding against mine with a painfully large amount of force. It felt as if I was losing my virginity again, except this time the pain was not just at my entrance but instead stretched over the entire length of my vagina. 

I had never felt something like this before, the feeling of being completely dominated and torn apart from the inside more painful than I would have ever imagined. It was as if someone had forced an arm into my tight hole, the intruder forcing my walls to become loose and take the shape of whatever was stuffed inside me. 

Even after the god knows many timed I had been penetrated, this was the first time I wanted the feeling to stop, the pain breaking my normally cool and calm composure that would allow me to take things into my control. The feeling was breaking my will, and it was forcing me to submit. 

“Please… No more…” I cry as the pain from my lower mouth completely destroys the little amount of tolerance I had left, my body completely filled with the horrible feeling of pain and suffering. The young man, however, didn’t even notice my pain, his eyes clouded and drool pouring out of his mouth. 

“Coming…” The young man quietly groans as a torpedo of cream quickly fills whatever empty space there was inside me with explosive force, my womb and vagina completely filled to the point of bursting open. Although he had released his built up tension, the young man was far from done as he once again continued to thrusts his hips, except this time I could barely feel anything, my lower body completely numb.

“Woman… Good…” The young man remarks as he thrusts even harder, a corrupted desire for pleasure possessing the young man as he continues to rape my hole, my body sending itself into defense mode as strong hormones try to trick my brain. 

“AAAHHH!!!” I scream even louder as my pleasure hole suddenly sends a powerful burst of pleasure into my brain, my lower body desperately trying to save whatever sanity its control center had left, my natural instincts trying to provide a comfortable and well known feeling to counter the extreme pain it was facing. 

My screams soon began to change from that of pain to pleasure, the young man’s rod slowly transforming from a monster to a friend as the young man’s wild thrusts turn from that of painful bringers of death to the warm and gentle actions of making love. 

The pleasure soon began to mask the pain, almost as if it was trying to bait me out of my ironclad fortress and into the arms of my enemies waiting with a slave collar in their hands. Even though I knew it was a trap, and that I wouldn’t be able to return to the life I once had, the bait was just too juicy to ignore. Like a fish stupid enough to bite onto a randomly floating worm, I latch onto the fishing pole the young man was raping me with, my entire being willing to submit. 

“More… More…” I subconsciously demand for greater pleasure as I begin to rock my hips, however best I could considering how numb they were, against the young man’s thrusts, my body craving for the natural high the rough sex was giving me. I could feel myself slowly submit to the young man, my instincts telling me that the strong and powerful being before me was more than worthy to give me the child I needed to survive. 

“Coming…” 

“I’M COMING!!!” My scream of ecstasy overlaps the young man’s emotionless comment as our orgasms explode through my body simultaneously, the young man’s thick cream completely pushing out his previous deposit and replacing it with an even more potent one, the burst of warmth sending my own body into another orgasm. 

“Woman… Good…” The young man once again remarks with his completely monotonous voice as he pulls out of my hole, the sudden removal of the dam holding back the overfilled reservoir causing a torrent of thick fluid to pour out of my hole, a thick stench wafting through the dark alleyway as the sudden assault onto my senses sends yet another orgasm through my already exhausted body, my consciousness fading as nothing but pleasure dominates my body and mind. 

…..

“I’M SO SORRY!” The young man prostrates himself before me as he kneels and bows at my semen-coated feet, a thick dollop of white detaching itself from my body and onto his head. I sigh as I look over my body, slightly worried at how there were more patches of cream than there was skin. From what the young man had told me, and how he was acting, it was apparent that he had continued to rape my body even after I fell unconscious, a sore hole and the feeling of semen in my throat the only evidence I would ever need. 

“I can pay you whatever you want, just please don’t call the police…” The young man nervously begs as yet another dollop of cream drops onto his head, almost as if it was adding insult to injury. I glare at the young man, a part of me seriously infuriated with how he had treated me, and how the other side of me was winning. 

*chu*

I kiss the young man’s cheek as he looks up at me with eyes of confusion, my gentle smile and warm expression completely unexpected and unanticipated. 

“I’ll forgive you, but on one condition…” I declare my intentions as I lock the young man into a sticky white embrace, “Take responsibility for this burning desire within me…”


End file.
